Ven a mi casa esta Navidad
by marionette of the life
Summary: Mi nombre es Zack Stone, soy el primero de la segunda generación de Jóvenes Titanes, y el primero en dejarla. Ha llegado la época navideña y mi familia me ruega que vaya esta Navidad, después de 6 años sin verlos. Será una canción la que me ponga a reflexionar de mi vida y mis decisiones, además del sentimiento que provoca esta fecha.


**Feliz Navidad! Aunque sea un poco tarde jejeje, pero mejor tarde que nunca.**

 **Les deseo a todos lo mejor en estas fiestas, y como un pequeño regalo les dejo este fic inspirado en Zack Stone, el primer hijo de Cyborg y Abeja. En el fic "El momento" él decidió una vida normal y se fue a la universidad, esta historia pasa años después de haber dejado la torre. Espero que les guste**

 **Para los que les interese, están más historias de la segunda generación creada por mí:**

 **"El bien y el mal. Batalla eterna" (Alex Grayson "Red Robin")**

 **"¿Dos vidas o una sola?" (Mari Grayson "Nightfire")**

 **"Ésta soy yo" (Stella Markov "Tessa")**

 **"El momento" (Contada por Nightwing)**

 **Bueno, y ya sé que les debo el epílogo de "La trampa final", lo subiré cuando tenga chance, porque he estado ocupada y aparte apenas tuve chance de subir este fic.**

 **Ya nos les quito tiempo, que lo disfruten**

Ven a mi casa esta Navidad

Mi nombre es Zack Stone, tengo 23 años de edad y en estos momentos me encuentro estudiando la universidad. Seguramente mi nombre se les hará conocido, así que no dejaré ninguna duda, yo fui parte de los Jóvenes Titanes. Fui parte, ya no más. Desde niño descubrí mis poderes, yo generaba rayos desde mi interior, lo cual era extraño, hasta la fecha sigue siendo un misterio de dónde saqué eso, pero eso no importa. Crecí siendo entrenado para ser un héroe, para ser parte del nuevo equipo. Como fui el primero de la segunda generación, cayó en mí la responsabilidad de ser el líder. Era realmente agobiante y estresante, solía chocar mucho con mi equipo, ya que soy temperamental y perfeccionista, no acepto ningún error. Conforme fui creciendo, me iba dando cuenta que no quería esta vida, no la despreciaba, pero se me hacía estresante, sentía que mis poderes no era ninguna bendición, sino una responsabilidad que no había pedido tener. Pero siempre trataba de disimular todo eso para ser parte del equipo y comandarlos a la victoria, era mi deber, no podía zafarme de eso. Pero después de una plática con nuestros padres, me di cuenta que tenía la oportunidad de tener una vida normal a pesar de mis poderes. Tardé mucho tiempo en controlarlos, quizás más de 10 años, no lo sé, pero al final lo controlé y pude ocultarlos de mis compañeros de escuela. Pasaban los años escolares y veía a mis compañeros soñando con ser abogados, futbolistas, médicos, infinidad de profesiones, y yo también quería soñar como ellos, no sólo ser un héroe por mis poderes. Con el tiempo, y por mi amor a las matemáticas, me decidí por estudiar finanzas, y ese fue mi despedida de ser Zonic, mi identidad heroica. No niego que fue duro despedirme de mi hogar, tenía unos 18 años cuando entré a la universidad y dejé atrás todo lo que conllevó ser un héroe. Se supone en festividades iba a ir a visitarlos, lo había prometido, pero no lo cumplí, ya que gracias a mi excelencia académica me abrió puertas a cursos y proyectos de la universidad que me ayudarán en un futuro laboral. Estaba tan centrado en mis objetivos, que dejé la familia a un lado, a todos mis amigos. Lo último que sabía de ellos es que mi hermana menor Elizabeth tiene un hijo de ahora tres años y por eso abandonó los estudios. Estuve presente cuando se armó toda la odisea por su embarazo, en ese entonces estaba de vacaciones. También me enteré que Alex, Mari, Stella y Chris se quedaban en el equipo, no me sorprendió mucho de Alex y Mari, después de todo son hijos del líder Nightwing. En cuanto a mi hermano Anthony, él prefirió estudiar en línea la universidad, y quedarse en el equipo. Desde que me fui sólo han pasado 6 años y sólo los he visitado una vez en todo ese periodo.

Diciembre había llegado junto a un gran frío en la ciudad, todo estaba de blanco y de colores por las luces navideñas. Estaba en mi habitación del apartamento, vivía solo, no quise ningún compañero. Estaba tecleando un ensayo en mi laptop, sentado en mi escritorio cuando llegó un e-mail. Era de mi padre, suspiré y lo abrí, una invitación para la cena de Navidad. Me rogaba que esta vez no faltara, ya que mamá quería verme y mis hermanos también, incluso mi sobrino me quería conocer. Suspiré y cerré mi laptop, estaba cansado, llevaba frente a la laptop todo el día. Me quedé pensando mientras miraba por la ventana, era verdad, no había visto a mi familia en esos seis años, escasos correos que me mandaban o incluso cartas y mensajes de texto del celular. Recuerdo que una de las pocas cartas que me mandaron fue una foto de Mathew, mi sobrino, de cuando cumplió el año, de tan sólo recordar toda la odisea que se armó por su embarazo me dio un poco de risa, porque quienes más se encargaron de mi hormonal hermana fueron sus amigas, más que nadie. Luego la culpa me llenó, yo no había hecho nada en ese entonces, como en un principio ocultó su embarazo me sentí ofendido cuando fui de los últimos en enterarme, que simplemente me alejé hasta que Mathew nació. Después de eso, regresé a mi apartamento y empecé a aislarme por mis estudios.

Me levanté de la silla y salí de mi apartamento, necesitaba relajar mi mente. Caminé por las frías calles de la cuidad, la universidad no estaba tan lejos del centro, así que me dirigí allá. Vi a cientos de personas con las compras navideñas, regalos, la cena, un montón de cosas. Sonreí cuando un recuerdo pasó por mi mente, una de las navidades que pasé junto a mi familia. Tenía tan sólo 5 años, corría de arriba abajo seguido por mis hermanos, estábamos impacientes por la llegada de Santa (Sí, creía en él cuando era niño). Mamá y papá siempre nos trataban de aplacar, pero era inútil, siempre intentamos quedarnos a dormir en la sala y atrapar a Santa en el acto, pero siempre fallábamos, y sin saber cómo (En ese entonces) terminábamos despertando en nuestras camas, incluso llegábamos a pensar que Santa nos dejaba en nuestros cuartos. Reí por eso, fue divertido esa época, más cuando los demás hijos de los Titanes se nos unían en la caza de Santa. Alcé la mirada, y había llegado a un parque frente a una iglesia. Podía escuchar los villancicos del coro hasta dónde estaba, y la canción me llegó

 _Tú que estas lejos de tus amigos_

 _De tu tierra y de tu hogar_

 _Y tienes pena, pena en el alma_

 _¿Por qué no dejas de pensar?_

 _Tú que esta noche no puedes_

 _Dejar de recordar_

 _Quiero que sepas que aquí en mi mesa_

 _Para ti tengo un lugar_

 _Por eso y muchas cosas más_

 _Ven a mi casa esta Navidad_

No me di cuenta que me quedé parado frente a la iglesia, escuchando el villancico hasta que el claxon de un auto me sacó del trance. Recordé el e-mail que me mandaron y bajé la mirada. Estoy seguro que en la mesa de mi primer hogar habría un lugar esperándome en la mesa, incluso puedo sentir el olor de la cena preparada para todos los Titanes. Extraño un poco a mis amigos, todas las peleas locas que provocamos, las locuras que solíamos hacer y todos esos momentos buenos que vivimos. Una sonrisa nostálgica se apoderó de mí, incluso no negaré que quería llorar por esos momentos.

\- ¿Zack?

Casi salté del susto y volteé de inmediato, frente a mí estaba nada más ni nada menos que Alex, el líder actual de los Jóvenes Titanes. Me sorprendí de verlo solo, bueno primero me sorprendió verlo a él, luego verlo solo, no sé, pensaría que saldría con su hermanito Ryan o su novia Stella.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Yo…quise dar una caminata

\- ¿Solo en Nochebuena? Eso es deprimente

\- Ya sé

\- ¿Recibiste el mensaje?

\- ¿La cena? Sí, lo hice

\- ¿Y por qué no has ido? Ya casi está todo listo

\- ¿Tú qué haces aquí solo?

\- Me encargaron comprar algo de pan para la cena, y pues apenas iba a la panadería, pero los villancicos me llamaron

\- Ya somos dos –Sonreí

Seguimos escuchando más villancicos, incluso llegamos a entrar a la iglesia. No soy seguidor de ninguna religión, pero creo en Dios, así que no creo que este mal entrar ¿O sí?

\- ¿Sabes? Desde que me fui, cada Nochebuena salía y llegaba aquí, por los villancicos, y me ponía a pensar.

\- ¿Y por qué no ibas a visitarnos? Cada año guardamos un lugar para ti –Lo sabía

\- Lo sé, pero me enfoqué tanto en mis estudios que sólo pasaba un rato aquí y me iba de vuelta a estudiar

\- La vida no es sólo trabajar amigo

\- Ya sé, suenas al tío Gar

\- Lo digo enserio Zack, no deberías enfrascarte solo en eso, hay cosas más importantes, como la familia, los amigos…

\- El amor y cosas así, lo he escuchado antes

\- Y por lo que veo no lo has tomado en cuenta ¿Sigues soltero?

\- No me interesa buscar pareja. Tú ya tienes a Stella, dime ¿Para cuándo la boda?

\- Muy gracioso –Se sonrojó levemente y quería seguir molestándolo, pero la espina de la culpa se clavó más fuerte. Era verdad, me había alejado de todo por un futuro diferente al que mis padres tenían contemplado para mí, por un futuro a mi manera, lejos de esa responsabilidad con la crecí por mis podres.

\- Oye Zack, estaría bien que esta Navidad nos acompañaras, no como un Titán, sino como nuestro amigo y familiar.

\- Como un familiar y amigo –Repetí inconscientemente

\- Sé que ya no quieres ser un Titán, y respetamos tu decisión, pero no por eso debes apartarte de nosotros, también somos una familia como las demás.

\- ¿Cómo que como los demás?

\- Ya sé, ya sé, somos héroes y tenemos poderes la mayoría, pero ¿Qué diferencia tenemos de los demás aparte de eso? También tenemos padres, hermanos, amigos, sentimientos ¿Acaso no podemos ser así sólo por nuestros poderes?

Me quedé pensando y sabía que tenía razón, pero por dentro me dolía pensar que una de las razones por las que elegí esta vida fue porque quería evadir esa vida de héroe, nunca me gustó ese estrés y esa responsabilidad que cargaba cada día sobre mis hombros. Por eso me alejé de todo, quería olvidar quien fui para ser alguien más, pero en verdad todo eso fue una tontería. Suspiré

\- Tienes razón.

\- Vamos a casa, te estamos esperando, pero quita esa cara larga, intenta sonreír un poco aunque sea. El Grinch lo hizo ¿Por qué tú no?

Le quería dar un zape por eso, pero erré el tiro. Él me sacó la lengua y empezó a correr y yo detrás de él, como cuando éramos niños.

Llegamos a la torre con los panes y yo me detuve frente a la puerta, tenía tiempo de no pisar ese lugar y los nervios me consumían.

\- ¿Qué te picó? –Alex alzó una ceja extrañado

\- No…no sé si pueda entrar

\- ¿Miedo?

\- No baboso…es…otra cosa –Desvié la mirada apenado

\- Ya déjate de miedos, no te van a matar. Entra, no seas gallina.

Tomé aire y me tragué el insulto que le quería lanzar a Alex, siempre hemos chocado, pero a veces era divertido, más si yo ganaba. Había música y olía delicioso, me rugió el estómago por eso. Llegando a la sala, encontramos a los demás jugando videojuegos o ayudando en la cocina. Los adultos, todos estaban platicando, que no se dieron cuenta de nuestra llegada. Ryan estaba jugando con mi pequeño sobrino mientras cantaba junto con mi hermana Eliz el mismo villancico que escuché cuando llegué a la iglesia

 _Tú que recuerdas quizás a tu madre_

 _O a un hijo que no está_

 _Quiero que sepas que en esta noche_

 _Él te acompañará_

 _No vayas solo por esas calles_

 _Queriéndote aturdir_

 _Ven con nosotros, y a nuestro lado_

 _Intenta sonreír_

 _Por eso y muchas cosas más_

 _Ven a mi casa esta Navidad_

Mari fue la primera en voltear y se sorprendió de verme, pero luego sonrió con esa alegría que siempre la caracterizó.

\- Bienvenidos

Todos voltearon y todo quedó en un silencio que me incomodó, porque me estaban viendo a mí.

\- Hermano –Dijo mi hermana Eliz y Mathew me miraba curioso. Tenía un gorrito de Santa que lo hacía ver más pequeño.

\- Lo encontré como perro abandonado –Alex de nuevo a picarme

Una vena salió en mi frente y busqué patearlo por eso, pero de nuevo erré el tiro, méndigo Alex, parece gusano por sus movimientos.

\- Cállate baboso

Algunos se rieron y otros se acercaron para saludarme, entre ellos Ryan, de seis años ahora, todavía recuerdo cuando era un enano de tres años. Me miró de arriba abajo, y yo me extrañé por eso.

\- ¿Qué me ves enano?

\- ¿Por qué como perro abandonado? ¿Tienes pulgas o qué?

Muchos se echaron a carcajadas y yo estaba rojo de a vergüenza ¿Qué le enseñan a este niño? Volteé a otra parte y vi a mis padres. Me miraban sorprendidos, como si vieran a un fantasma.

\- Em…hola –Saludé sin alzar la mirada.

\- ¿Qué veo aquí? –Alcé la cara extrañado ¿Qué quería hacer Anthony? –El viejo amargado de mi hermano Zack Scrooge.

\- Ja ja –Reí sarcástico, no le salió el chiste.

\- No es Scrooge –Intervino Alex, lo fulminé con la mirada, que ni se le ocurra ninguna de sus bromas – ¿No acabo de decir que es un perro abandonado?

\- Pulgoso de seguro –Rió Eliz. La vena de mi frente estaba creciendo.

\- ¡Ya entendí! –Grité molesto –Ya sé, fui un tonto, baboso, amargado, y puedo seguirle y sé que ustedes también, pero ¡Ya dejen de molestar!

\- Ya, ya, no te enojes –Me trató de calmar Chris –Sólo queríamos divertirnos, extrañábamos esto.

Mi enojo se desvaneció y miré a todos sonriendo, incluyendo los adultos. Sonreí levemente al sentirme en casa.

\- Por cierto ¿Seguimos sin tener cuñada? –Me sonrojé, típico de Eliz, molestar hasta hartar.

\- Bueno, ya luego lo molestamos, primero la cena –Dijo Alex. Suspiré.

Nos acercamos a la mesa y mi madre me señaló mi lugar, a un lado de mi hermano Anthony.

\- Me alegra que vinieras al fin

\- Siento no haber venido mamá

\- Te entiendo, descuida, pero por favor aunque sea contesta las cartas, no te cuesta nada.

\- Lo haré, lo prometo

\- Bienvenido hijo –Saludó mi padre, sonriendo con un gorro de Santa como el de Mathew.

\- Gracias papá

Cenamos entre pláticas y risas, no me había sentido así en años, acompañado. De hecho, desde que entré a la universidad, cenaba comida instantánea solo y me dormía temprano, no veía el caso de seguir despierto. La comida estaba deliciosa, me sentía de nuevo en mi niñez. Después de la cena, me extrañó ver que no había regalos debajo del gran árbol.

\- ¿Y los regalos?

\- Santa no ha venido –Contestó Eliz como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Alcé la ceja y enseguida me di cuenta de los dos pequeños de la torre –Mañana dejará los regalos para todos.

\- Santa viene esta noche, lo voy a esperar –Anunció Ryan y fue seguido por Mathew, quien brincaba de alegría.

\- No vendrá si no se duermen –Todos me miraron, pero yo veía con una sonrisa nostálgica a los menores –Créeme, lo he intentado.

\- ¿Enserio? –Me miró curioso Mathew

\- Sí, de niño siempre lo esperé, pero no llegaba hasta que me dormía.

\- Yo una vez me dormí en el sillón sin que me vieran, pero cuando desperté estaba en mi cuarto –Me contó Ryan -¿Cómo llegué ahí?

\- A lo mejor Santa te llevó a tu cuarto –Rió Alex. Me dio la sospecha que él fue quien lo llevó a su cuarto

Ya era muy tarde y me quedé a dormir en mi antiguo cuarto. Estaba algo empolvado pero nada que una sacudida no resolviera. Todo estaba igual a como lo dejé, y los recuerdos me invadieron de nuevo. Dormí de inmediato, me sentía muy cansado por todos esos recuerdos y sentimientos que me bombardearon ese día.

Ya era de mañana, Navidad. Sonreí al darme cuenta que estaba en mi vieja habitación de la torre, y no en mi apartamento. Me levanté y me quedé en pijamas, unas que me tuvieron que prestar. Llegué a la sala y toda la montaña de regalos estaban bajo el árbol, ya la mayoría estaba ahí, supongo que nomas faltaba yo.

\- ¡Santa trajo regalos para todos! –Exclamó emocionado Ryan.

Sonreí, así alguna vez me vi. Empezaron a repartir los regalos, y los más pequeños no tardaron en abrir los suyos. Seguramente no había regalo para mí, después de todo, yo vine de último momento. Pero Mathew jaló mi pantalón, y al verlo, me fijé que tenía un regalo con mi nombre.

\- Este es para ti, tío

Lo recibí y empecé a abrirlo con curiosidad. Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, al ver el contenido de la pequeña caja: un portarretratos doble, con una foto de mi familia de cuando Mathew nació y otra de mis amigos de antes de que me fuera a la universidad. Una pequeña nota cayó al suelo y cuando lo recogí, lo abrí.

 _Todos tomamos caminos separados, después de todo, lo que más quiere un padre y una madre es lo mejor para sus hijos. A pesar de que estés lejos de nosotros, no olvides de dónde vienes, no solo por tus poderes, sino por quien eres: Un líder listo y que sabe lo que quieres. Te deseo lo mejor hijo, y siempre te vamos a querer, nunca lo olvides._

 _Tu padre Víctor Stone._

-Espero que te guste, fue idea de tu hermana.

\- Gracias papá –Sonreí y sentía que iba a llorar, pero no quería hacerlo, no me gusta ser de esos sentimentales ¡Pero por favor! Navidad, época de unión, siempre te saca ese lado sentimental.

Tal vez no fue lo correcto apartarme tanto de mi pasado, después de todo nunca estuve atado a esa vida, mis padres me lo dijeron varias veces. Además, sin nuestro pasado, nunca hubiéramos llegado a donde estamos actualmente, con errores incluidos. Ahora sigue Año Nuevo, y ya sé qué me propondré: Seguir con mi familia y amigos, porque sin ellos, no estaría con vida, una vida realmente dichosa y alegre.

 **Espero y les haya gustado**

 **Esta época siempre me pone nostálgica cuando escucho villancicos que me encantaban en mi infancia, recordando muchos momentos agradables y divertidos junto a mi familia y amigos.**

 **Espero que hayan tenido una Feliz Navidad y tengan un próspero 2016.**

 **Por cierto: Les interesa la historia de Elizabeth Stone? Cómo se embarazó? Si les interesa, me lo dicen, ya estoy trabajando en eso**

 **Bueno, me despido, espero y me dejen un review**

 **Hasta la próxima**


End file.
